Euzeth Gozzo
|-|Euzeth Gozzo (1st Phase)= |-|Chojin Zest (2nd Phase)= |-|Black Judecca (3rd Phase)= |-|Adamatron (4th Phase)= Mecha Summary Euzeth Gozzo '''is a recurring antagonist in across the many Super Robot Wars series, being the mastermind behind many events that unfold in the various games. Euzeth's first reincarnation was as a scientist willing to go to any lengths to save the Earth from humanity's environmentally destructive tendencies in Super Hero Sakusen. Euzeth's second incarnation was the Balmarian second-in-command of Laodicea Judecca Gozzo's fleet and the creator of the Crossgate Paradigm System. His third incarnation was Arteil Steinbeck, the leader of the Gaia Sabers, who works as a sponsor behind the Tsentr Project. Finally, Euzeth appears in 2nd Super Robot Wars Original Generation as the true final antagonist of the game. As Euzeth reveals, he remembers the events of Super Hero Sakusen, Super Robot Wars Alpha and Super Robot Wars Original Generation: Divine Wars. Throughout his incarnations, he pilots many mechs, with his most notoable ones being '''Chojin Zest (The final boss of Super Hero Sakusen), Black Judecca '''(The final boss of Super Robot Wars Alpha) and '''The Adamatron (The final boss of 2nd Super Robot Wars Original Generation) Mecha Statistics Tiering: 2-A ''' '''Verse: Super Robot Wars Name: The name of the pilot is Euzeth Gozzo (In previous incarnations, it's Arteil Steinbeck) and the mechas in which he utilizes are named Chojin Zest, Black Judecca and The Adamatron respectively. Gender: None as they are robots, Euzeth is a male Age: '''For the mechs, no less than a day old. Euzeth himself is implied to have been in a cycle of reincarnation for at least thousands of years '''Classification: Human, Balmarian, The Mastermind, The Puppet Master, Ultra One Pilots: '''Euzeth Gozzo/Arteil Steinbeck '''Power Source: '''Specium (Chojin Zest), Crossgate Paradigm System (Black Judecca & The Adamatron) '''Mecha Dimensions (Height): '''38.86 meters (For Choujin Zest), 70.3 meters (For Black Judecca) & Unknown (For The Adamatron) '''Materials: '''A variety of mechs and their data for Chojin Zest (Kamen Rider, Ultraman, G-Gundam and many others for Chojin Zest), Crossgate Paradigm System itself for both The Black Judecca and The Adamatron '''Special Abilities: |-|Normal Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Information Manipulation, Creation (Euzeth is capable of creating objects through controlling and absorbing data. He also shown he can create things on his own), Causality Manipulation (Euzeth is capable of twisting both cause and effect to his favor, such as altering events), Life & Death Manipulation (Stated to be capable of altering and even destroying very concept of the cycle of life and death called Reincarnation), Reality Manipulation (Has access to The Cross Gate System, which allows him to alter reality to the way he sees fit), Acausality (Type 4; Stated to have became an existence beyond that of causality and the fate imposed by Reincarnation), Existence Erasure (Claims to be capable of erasing entire worlds and if he desired, he could have erased the entire multiverse), Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel (Due to having The Cross Gate System embedded into his being, he can cross through dimensions and open rifts in space-time), Immortality (Type 8 & 11; Reliant on the existence of his own causal loop in which he imposed and without it being destroyed, he'll indefinitely reincarnation), Space-Time Manipulation (Able to alter and converge space and time into a singularly location. The Crossgate System can distort time and space) Resistance to Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Managed to step outside of fate and causality, making them both useless against him), Life & Death Manipulation (Has transcended the life and death cycle), Existence Erasure (Would have been uneffected by the total erasure of the multiverse and even notes that he can't be erased from causality) |-|Inherited Abilities=Due to having the data of various technologies, he has the abilities of Ultraman, Ultraman Taro, Ultraman Ace, Ultra Seven and AI1. This grants them the following abilities: Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Gravity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection that can destroy atomic bonds and damage the soul, Water Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Limited Memory Manipulation, Can see beyond the visible light spectrum, Immune to Electricity, Extreme Heat, and Chemical Weathering and Resistance to Gravity Manipulation and Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, and Reality Warping, Minor Resistance towards Mind Manipulation (Weak but he can somehow break free of it easily), Can nullify barriers and forcefields, Can cause rips and tears within Space-Time, Can fire off his slash discs in rapid succession and have them home in on enemies and many others Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Embedded with The Crossgate Paradigm System, which Euzeth claims allowed him to become "God" and granting him the power to completely destroy the entire multiverse whilst twisting all of it's fundamental laws such as reincarnation and causality. The Crossgate Paradigm System is also said to have enough energy to temporarily contain Perfectio, who himself was capable of destroying the entire multiverse and is the embodiment of anti-creation, a force that will claim the entire multiverse and it's laws) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(The Crossgate Paradigm System allows it's users to directly traverse through time and space, as it connects through all of time as noted by Perfectio. The power of The Crossgate Paradigm System can react to Perfectio and prevent his entrance, despite the fact he's of a higher dimension) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Possesses the power needed to completely destroy and recreate the entire multiverse, of which is infinite in size as noted by Super Robot Wars Alpha and OG Saga. Capable of temporarily containing Perfectio as he has the same energies that were used to prevent Perfectio from manifesting for a short time) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Views the destruction of the multiverse as nothing to worry about, being even confident that he would survive should the event happen) 'Stamina: Limitless 'as he draws upon The Crossgate System for energy, which in it's self has an infinite amount of energy due to being connected to all universes 'Range: Multiversal+ '(Can travel to any universe in existence due to being embedded with The Crossgate System and with it, he can also destroy the entire multiverse and recreate it into his own image) 'Intelligence: Genius '''(Euzeth is considered a master manipulator and can think long term, to the point where plans can span entire reincarnations and yet still work. Has fundamental knowledge on mechs, as he builds them and can even gather their data to make personalized mechs with them being a framework) '''Weaknesses: Not entirely sane and is prone to being arrogant Other Attributes List of Equipment: *''' The Crossgate Paradigm System: A cross-dimensional system that usually allows one to travel between universes and higher planes. However Euzeth managed to embed it into his essence and can not utilize it for offensive purposes. With it, he can traverse through time and space, in addition to gain nearly god-like powers '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Eden Gelsh:' Adamatron charges a massive amount of energy into the red orbs on its body and then fires numerous beams of crimson black light at multiple targets or in a cross shaped area. (The MAPW version seals spirit commands.) *'Idoni Zamu Kara: '''Using the Crossgate halo over its head Adamatron summons alternate versions of Ouryoh, the Custos and the Shikyou Chokijin which all open fire on the target, Adamatron then fires a red beam vaporizing the summoned servants which then is swept across the ground annihilating the target in a cataclysmic explosion. *'Elyon Yeda Doma: Adamatron's ultimate attack which supposedly overloads an enemies mind with forbidden knowledge. First a dark shadow extends from Adamatron and draws the target into the AI1 orb on its chest where visions of Juddecca (Kuroki no Jigoku/The Black Hell), Astranagant (Kuroki no Tenshi/The Black Angel), and the Dis Astranagant (Kuroki no Juushin/The Black Gun God) are shown, then the target is flung to a white pulsating space where visions of both Ganeden's are shown (The Ancient Forbearers), the target is then flung out of the AI1 space and then pulled into the Crossgate halo and slammed into a barren landscape with a mirage of Adamatron towering over it all, meteors then start falling and with each one that impacts the ground a pillar of light to erupt before long even more pillars erupt and cause the everything to be engulfed in light, then a small glimmer floats up to Adamatron, as the small light reaches its face it begins enlarge and shoot out beams of light until it bursts destroying the mirage and sends the target hurtling through the visions and back out the Crossgate. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Gods Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Geniuses Category:Master Manipulators Category:Tragic Characters Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Reincarnation Category:Insane Characters Category:Scientists Category:Humans Category:Information Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Space Benders Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Portal Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Time Benders Category:Water Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Telepaths Category:Gravity Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 2